Turn it into love
by Monstruo come galletas
Summary: Justo en medio de una pelea con el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz Perry es transformado en un ser humano ¿Que pasara cuando Perry se de cuenta que sus hormonas reaccionan con el doctor?. Slash DxP. traducción del fic de NarutoBlackmail
1. backfire

**Turn it into love**

"¡Ferb!" Phineas gritó "!Ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy!"

Mientras Phineas explicaba a Ferb otro de sus nuevos grandes planes para el resto del día, que en última instancia, el habitual desastre que resulta salir bien…Con Candace aun tratando de "atrapar" a sus hermanos, Perry observaba a sus dueños y también amos, giro sus ojos en otra dirección asegurándose que no lo estaban vigilando. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente seguro, él salió arrastrándose detrás de el árbol en que ellos reposaban casi todos los días, cuando de pronto apareció agujero en la tierra que lo hizo desaparecer, el mismo que más tarde volvió a cubrirse de césped como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"Hey, ¿y Perry?" Preguntó Phineas, mirando alrededor. Ferb simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Oh, bueno él conoce el camino de vuelta casa."

Tan pronto como Perry resbaló por la larga serie de toboganes, terminó llegando a su base secreta subterránea. Se puso su sombrero de marca sobre su cabeza y corrió rápidamente a sentarse junto a una larga pantalla con una silla de tamaño equivalente. Tan pronto como lo hizo la imagen del Mayor Monograma se hizo presente en la pantalla.

"Agente P, tenemos una muy importante misión para usted el día de hoy" Inquirió el hombre del monitor. "Al parecer, el Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz ha elaborado un mezcla que tiene la capacidad de transformar a muchísimas criaturas adorables en seductores humanos, el daño que producen es el efecto de su belleza encantadora, en definitiva, podrían controlar toda el área limítrofe en virtud de su hermosura. Es tu trabajo Agente P detenerlo antes que lo logre."

Perry saludo al comandante con su máximo respeto para aceptar su misión. "Buena suerte, Agente P y tenga cuidado. El doctor Doofenshmirtz tiene un gigantesco barril lleno de esta pócima y…" No había terminado de hablar cuando el Mayor se dió cuenta que el ornitorrinco ya se había ido.

**¡Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados!**

"Bueno, este es el plan mas ingenioso que se me ha llegado a ocurrir alguna vez, yo lo llamó ¡el "Huminator"!" El maniático doctor hecho un vistazo a todos los gatitos que tenía atrapados en una enorme jaula. "Pronto, su belleza detendrá incluso al ejército de este país entero, porque son ¡tan lindos! ¡Si lo son! ¡Si lo son!" tosió y se alejo un poco de la basura de los equipos y puso una sonrisa muy satisfecha. "Y esta vez, Perry el ornitorrinco no va a—"

Como si fuera una coincidencia, de pronto apareció Perry irrumpiendo en la puerta principal de su laboratorio, este hecho una mirada de determinación en sus rasgos faciales haciendo parpadear a Heinz "Aaaah, Perry el ornitorrinco y yo justamente estaba hablando de ti y de cómo hoy no ibas a arruinar mis planes de nuevo. ¿Ves ese gran barril de metal de por allá?" Perry miró hacia la derecha del laboratorio.

"N-no del otro lado …"

Miró hacia la izquierda.

"¡No! ¡el gran barril de metal! ¡es ahí!"

La mirada confusa de un ornitorrinco agente secreto.

"¡AUGH! ¡DERECHO ALLÎ, POR LA JAULA ANORMALMENTE GRANDE DE GATITOS! ¡ NO PUEDES PERDERTE TANTO! "

Perry miro exactamente hacia lo que le había dicho, Doofenshmirtz sonrió abiertamente y prosiguió hablando"¿Síííí, mirar lo adorable de todos ellos? Como sus ojos enormes y brillantes fijan su mirada justamente en ti y te dicen con aquella mirada de " por favor ámenme " y la suavidad de su piel y su - " comenzó a perderse dentro de su propio resumen de las mascotas. Perry rodó sus ojos, "¡Es un tonto ...! " pensó mientras corría hacia su archi-némesis, dándole bofetadas a él en la cabeza con su cola.

"¡GAH!" Doofenshmirtz gritó, " ¡Tú pequeño…! ¡Puedo jugar sucio también! "Con aquel refrán, él llegó corriendo a la escalera que se encontraba a la derecha de su laboratorio, Perry continuo ardientemente en la búsqueda de él.

A medida que la riña entre ellos iba llevándose a cabo, Doofenshmirtz logró agarrar parte de la cola de Perry y lo inmovilizó sobre el pasamano de la alta escalera…

Perry miró hacia abajo en forma desesperada observando por sobre el área del temido liquido.

Trago grueso comprendiendo que él no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar en ese instante. "Taaaaaan, Perry el ornitorrinco" Doofenshmirtz sonrió "¡Aquí será tu final!"

Pero como él era un animal pequeño, Perry, en el último segundo, pudo recuperar su equilibrio, logrando saltar sobre la cabeza del hombre y derribarlo al suelo. El ornitorrinco aterrizó en la barandilla, esta vez con los pies, pero perdió el equilibrio, una vez más, por el hecho de que la reja era más delgada que sus palmeados pies.

Un gran chapoteo ruidoso fue lo que escucho Doofenshmirtz quien se paró y frotó su cabeza en un gesto de dolor. "Perry el ornitorrinco, ¿Dónde has ido?" Miro en torno a su laboratorio cuando vió que los gatitos seguían en su jaula, fue cuando Heinz se dio cuenta que Perry no había escapado aún. Él bajo las escaleras y volvió a mirar alrededor de su laboratorio nuevamente. " Bien, mira, Perry el Ornitorrinco," exclamó dentro de su laboratorio, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus caderas "Tú obviamente quieres que continúe mi malvado plan, bien, así que tendré que enviarle un en nombre de mi gran agradecimiento mi eterna grati—"

Antes de que pidiera terminar su frase se escuchó un gran chapoteo de agua que provenía del barril que contenía la poción. Miró la parte arriba del barril y sorprendentemente vió como salían dos brazos y se aferraban en los costados. "¿Que rayos—" Doofenshmirtz se sintió helado al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. "Oh no, no me digas que…"

Una figura humana se deslizo hacia abajo, al suelo, tosiendo líquidos y trataba desesperadamente de hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones. Doofenshmirtz no podía despegar la mirada y vió como con dificultad se sentaba frente a él sobre el piso de su laboratorio.

Su piel lucía suave y poseía un color blanco, era muy delgado, con un cuerpo de aspecto joven. El pelo era del color de piel exacto de Perry , estaba cortado bastante corto, pero no había llegado a tiempo y se chocaba contra su cuello… El sombrero descansaba a su lado, después haberlo tirado por accidente. Después de que él dejó de toser, él alzó la vista hacia a Doofenshmirtz, mirando con sus ojos negros como una boca de lobo, jadeando por lo cerca que había estado de la muerte por su casi ahogamiento. La cosa buena para él era que como ornitorrinco aunque, incluso si él realmente se sintió de repente más pesado después de pasar por el barril...

Doofenshmirtz siguió mirándolo fijamente con la boca abierta. "Pe--erry… ¿el ornitorrinco?¿Realmente eres tú?" A cambio Perry simplemente le dirigió una confusa. ¿ "Que quiere él decir con esto"? Se ve y suena aún más estúpido de lo normal con esa mirada en su cara ..." Perry como alcanzaba su sombrero a su lado, se detuvo en seco al ver un poco de su nuevo aspecto. Sus ojos se ensancharon con el shock y la incredulidad mientras miraba fijamente sus manos y luego fijó su vista en su cuerpo enteró. Fue cuando se dió cuenta que no llevaba ninguna ropa en su cuerpo lo que lo impactó de una forma extraña, pues en ese entonces él era un animal. Pero de alguna manera esto se sentía un poco vergonzoso.

Perry rápidamente agarró la tapa de su sombrero y cubrió sus regiones bajas, ruborizándose violentamente, todavía mirando fijamente a Doofenshmirtz con una cara con llena de una expresión de cólera, humillación, e impotencia.

"Tú sabes, " Heinz finalmente dijo, " que realmente no pensé que la poción en realidad funcionaría. "


	2. New Ridiculous Mission

Perry agitó sus manos hacia delante y hacia atrás, la blanca bata de laboratorio de Doofenshmirtz extra-larga (que él le había prestado voluntariamente para que se cubriera) se inclino un poco hacia abajo y cubrió sus manos. El alguna vez ornitorrinco, fulminó silenciosamente con la mirada a su Némesis, prometiéndose y asegurándose a si mismo que iba a matarlo, luego de haber asimilado todo lo anteriormente sucedido en su mente. El científico loco simplemente caminaba hacia delante y atrás, en una profunda reflexión, mientras Perry se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su oficina, observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Bien..." Doofenshmirtz finalmente comenzó a hablar, "espero que sepas que nada de esto es realmente mi culpa, especialmente dadas las condiciones actuales. Tú caíste por tu propio peso al incorporarte en la barandilla y caíste al barril, siendo accidentalmente o no." Hecho un vistazo a Perry, que se encontraba de brazos cruzados, y luego se giró frotando su barbilla en un gesto pensativo. "Puedo comenzar a enseñarte algunas palabras para que así comiences a hablar correctamente". "No puedo darme este inconveniente, siendo tú un tipo de los buenos, eres una amenaza para mis planes, a menos que tú me des una rápida victori-"

"Puedo hablar muy bien, gracias." Perry escupió de repente.

Doofenshmirtz se congeló y despacio se dió vuelta para mirarlo. "¿Estás diciendo que pudiste hablar todo este tiempo?" Perry sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. "Sólo porque soy un ornito-emm, que alguna vez fui un ornitorrinco, nunca significó que yo no podía comunicarme. Los animales pueden entenderse entre sí a través de gruñidos y cosas por el como hablar humano, excepto porque solo los animales pueden entenderlo. Pero ahora que soy ", se tiró un mechón de su pelo de color azul-verdoso," algo como esto, puedo hablar bien. Puedes entender lo que estoy diciendo, ¿verdad? "

Heinz sólo miraba y asentía en silencio. Nunca supo que el chico tenía tanto que decir. "Así que... creo que es justo llamarte solo Perry ahora, ¿verdad?"

"... ¿Disculpa?"

"Perry. Tú ahora solo eres... Perry. El nombre. No más "Perry el ornitorrinco", eso es todo."

La figura más pequeña se estremeció en las palabras que acababan de decirle al darse cuenta de lo que le había ocurrido. "Ah", exclamó, "Tienes razón.... ¡Tienes toda la razón! "Doofenshmirtz levantó una ceja cuando vió la mano de Perry llegar a cubrir su boca, como si el acabara de ver algo horrible. ¿"Que, que tiene de malo? "

¡" No puedo ser un Agente nunca más! "Perry gritó. ¡" No soy el Agente P si no soy un ornitorrinco! Tengo que renunciar con el Mayor Monograma y cuando regrese a casa -"

Es cierto. Mi hogar. Phineas y Ferb. Los ojos de Perry seguían extremadamente abiertos con el shock. "No puedo volver a casa..." murmuró suavemente. Bajó sus manos para descansar en el sofá de suaves cojines, conciente en lo que le estaba sucediendo tan rápido. "¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes volver?" preguntó Doofenshmirtz, caminando hacia Perry hasta que solo los separaban cinco pulgadas. Esperó una respuesta, pero al no tener una, habló, "Por supuesto que puedes volver a casa. Sólo explica lo que te sucedió –"

"¡NO PUEDO!" Perry gritó y se levantó. A pesar de la diferencia de altura, Perry sólo alcanzaba a Doofenshmirtz hasta los hombros, él estaba de pie absolutamente erguido y en ninguna posición para enroscarse. "¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Cristo!, sabía que eras estúpido, pero vamos ¡Incluso tú deberías saber que no estoy en condiciones de volver con mi familia!" El Doctor frunció el ceño haber sido llamado "estúpido" , pero aún así escuchó.

"Si vuelvo allí y les digo quién soy, lo que sucedió, todo, entonces mi verdad sería revelada. Ellos me desconocerían, y luego, ¿qué? ¿Qué pasa si ellos aún no me creen? ¡Ellos probablemente llamarían a los policías y me tomarían como paciente para un maldito manicomio! " Tomó aire casi ahogándose con su discurso enfático y mirado airadamente el piso alfombrado bajo él. Dio vuelta la cabeza a un lado, con la sensación de Doofenshmirtz mirando intensamente en él. Cuando Perry escuchó un suspiro y el sonido de él rascando su cabeza, miró hacia atrás sigilosamente con sus cabellos ocultando ojos.

¿" Si tú te resignas de ser a un Agente secreto, entonces qué soy yo? "

Perry quebró sus cavilaciones y sostuvo su atención totalmente en Heinz. "¿Qué?"

¡" Bien, " Doofenshmirtz tosió, sosteniendo ligeramente, " No puedo ser tu enemigo si tu no eres el mío! Un malvado genio, científico como yo siempre debe tener a alguien quien, debe estar allí para frustrar sus proyectos. Pero sin ti yo... realmente... no soy nada. "

Los ojos de Perry se cerraron completamente en él, mirando en él, el temor y la incredulidad. Fue entonces cuando recordó que Doofenshmirtz alguna vez lo substituyó por aquel panda Dejado de la mano de Dios. Incluso si todo fue finalmente una trampa, el hombre realmente sonó honesto cuando dijo que Perry era el único Némesis para él. Extraña relación que tenían, ellos dos.

Perry suspiró y comenzó a salir lentamente del lugar. "Me voy ahora". , respondió. "Para renunciar. Sugiero encontrar un nuevo hobby, doctor. Adiós." Con esas últimas palabras, Perry cerró la puerta de la oficina, y salió del edificio, sin mirar atrás.

Por mucho exprimir y conclusiones apretadas, Perry logró hacer su camino de regreso a su base. El hombre, que al ser un humano era realmente seguro que tenía sus inconvenientes. Se sentó sobre su silla y esperó a que la pantalla se encendiese. Cuando lo hizo, Monograma había vuelto su espalda, aparentemente escribiendo sobre lo que le pareció un portapapeles.

¿" Ah, Agente P, " dijo Monograma de maravilla sin mirarlo, " la misión ha sido un éxito? "

Perry suspiró tristemente. "No, señor. Pido disculpas por lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero," su voz se hizo más fuerte ", pero he de renunciar a la Agencia."

"Ah, sí, bien, bien", dijo Monograma vuelto hacia atrás, no prestando ni la mas minima atención de lo que acaba de comprender por el habla de Perry, hasta que vio su nuevo aspecto. "¡DULCE MADRE DE JESÚS! ¡Agente P! ¿En nombre de Dios que le pasó a usted?" Como Perry se sentó y explicó, las cejas de Monograma se arrugaron en su ceño. "Así que, ¿su misión fue un fracaso, entonces?"

"Creo que se puede decir que, sí. Lo siento profundamente, pero estoy seguro de que el Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz no seguirá con sus planes."

"¿Por qué está tan seguro?"

Perry recordó lo él le había dicho, cómo él no era "nada" sin él. "Estoy seguro, señor."

Monograma frunció el ceño y luego pasó una mano por su cabellera, perdiendo sus dedos entres sus cabellos. ¿" Bien, qué es esto que oigo, de que usted renuncia? Perry miró a su Comandante, pensando que él bromeaba. "Con todo el debido respeto, señor, pensé saber el por qué… Por el hecho obvio de que ya no seré más un ornitorrinco. Simplemente..." su mente volvió corriendo de nuevo a las palabras dichas por Doofenshmirtz, "Perry.... ", "Yo ya no puedo ser más un agente, y por lo tanto, debe suspender mi servicio bajo su mando."

Silencio lleno ambos espacios, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el zumbido de los monitores de ordenador y la grabación de las cámaras de vídeo. Fue de repente cuando fue roto por la estruendosa risa de Monograma, risa que llenaba la sala. Perry se sorprendió por esta explosión y desplazo sus ojos. "¿Qué es tan gracioso, señor?" Monograma limpió una lágrima de sus ojos y dijo entre risas, "Usted, agente P! ¿Realmente usted piensa que me desharé de usted tan fácilmente?"

Los ojos Perry se iban ensanchando a medida que escuchaba, " Usted es el mejor agente que tengo, Agente P. Usted nunca ha fallado una misión y usted siempre vuelve listo para muchas más. ¿Sabe qué, tengo una nueva misión para usted, dado los hechos ocurridos. "Perry esperó y dijo con falta de aire," S-señor ...?" Con su corazón golpeando su pecho rápidamente.

"Su nueva misión," Monograma anunció, "Usted se quedará con el Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz y ustedes dos encontrarán una cura para esta transformación. Usted no debe hablar con su familia y evitarlos a toda costa. Hasta que usted vuelva a ser un patea-traseros, conocido como ornitorrinco, se quedará con el Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz para vigilarlo y también para mantener los ojos puestos en él, en caso de cualquier idea de malvado plan, que a él se le podría ocurrir."¿Entendido Agente P?"

Perry se sorprendió y totalmente sobresaltado en esta decisión dijo. "¡Señor! Si me permite hablar, no puedo quedarme con alguien así! Me volveré loco! Y mi familia! Solamente no puedo"

"¿Está entendido, agente P?" Reiteró Monograma.

Perry se estremeció y asintió. "Sí, señor " Saludó a su comandante como la pantalla de

Ordenador se apagó.

Después del lento avance por el pequeño espacio secreto del árbol y jadeando por la falta de aire, Perry se quitó el polvo y fijó su sombrero correctamente. Miró alrededor asegurándose que nadie lo estaba viendo y miró la casa de su familia que se encontraba a dos pies de distancia de él. 'No puedo volver... 'pensó tristemente. 'Esto apesta.

El sol ya había comenzado a ponerse, mientras el cielo iba cambiando de tonos rosados, a naranjas, y amarillos. Tiempo que parece volar cuando uno salva el mundo. Perry comenzó a alejarse hacia la acera y de vuelta a Doofeshensmirtz Malvados y Asociados, tratando de contener las lágrimas, al llevar en su mente la posibilidad de nunca más ver a su familia.

"Perdón!" -gritó una voz desde detrás de él. "Espera, espera!"

Perry miraba el volante. Él miró fijamente mucho tiempo en la estúpida cosa. Esto era una foto de él, Phineas y Ferb bajo el árbol donde siempre se sentaban durante el verano. Todos ellos parecían ser felices solo por tener la compañía de los otros.

Lentamente dobló la pieza de papel y la echó en el bolsillo de su abrigo , asintiendo con la cabeza. "Gracias, señor." Dijo Phineas, y tanto él como Ferb comenzaron a alejarse para volver a casa.

Perry sentía la garganta apretada, y un nudo en el pecho, pero logró gritar a cabo, "¡Espera!"

Los hermanastros se dieron vuelta y fueron envueltos por una suave, pero firme abrazo del "extraño". Perry sintió rápidamente como las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos y les susurró suavemente a ellos, "No se preocupen. Voy a hacer todo lo que se necesite para obtenerlo de vuelta". Antes de que pudieran responder, Perry estaba fuera de la vista, corriendo para alejarse de ellos.

Phineas miraba en la dirección en que corría, y dijo: "Ferb? ... ¿Parece un poco, eh, familiar?"

Ferb miraba también. "Ahora que lo mencionas creo que... sí".

Phineas sacudió la cabeza y se dirigieron hacia la casa. "Vamos," suspiró, "Vayamos a casa".

Doofenshmirtz se paseaba de un lado a otro, escribiendo furiosamente sobre hojas de papel blanco y, luego, tirarlas al suelo. Gimió en voz alta con frustración y se derrumbó en el sillón, una sosteniendo evidentemente su mirada en el techo. "Esto es ridículo! ¿Qué voy a hacer sin Perry el ornito-- Perry? No puedo ser más un genio malvado, lo que significa que... Yo. .." tomó aire, "TENGO QUE CONSEGUIR UN TRABAJO DE VERDAD".

Cubría su rostro con las manos y gruñó cuando un golpe llegó a su puerta. Casi no escuchó por los de los sonidos de su propia desesperación, pero en última instancia gritó, "ESTÁ ABIERTO!"

La puerta crujió al abrirse y se cerró inmediatamente. Doofenshmirtz miró y se sorprendió al ver Perry ahí, de pie y con sus ojos hinchados y rojos. Al parecer había estado llorando. Parecía que hubiera estado corriendo en una maratón. Y pensó que probablemente esta era hacia el mismo infierno.

"Perry el ornito--Perry?" dijo Doofenshmirtz mientras bostezaba. "Yo realmente tengo que empezar a dejar el hábito de decir su nombre completo..." pensó. "¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías renunciado? Además, no tengo ningún plan malvado y tomé todos los gatitos para darlos a la tienda de mascotas-"

"Estoy aquí en una misión." Perry respondió con firmeza. "Usted y yo hemos sido obligados a trabajar juntos bajo especiales circunstancias para llegar a una poción, con el propósito de revertir lo que me ha sucedido. No tienes ninguna posibilidad más que cooperar, Doctor. "

Heinz levanto sus cejas y se burló moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. "Oh, de veeeeerdad?" burló de él. "¿Y qué pasa si me niego?

"Entonces usted será arrestado sin previo aviso, enviado a una prisión estatal por todos los malvados planes que ha intentado llevar a cabo en todo el área tri-estatal y convertirse en la perra de algún convicto más rápido de lo que yo pueda decir "inator ".

Doofenshmirtz y Perry se miraban el uno al otro por lo que pareció una eternidad. Fue entonces cuando el loco respondió:

"Entonces, dime que debería hacer para arreglarte. "


	3. Get off me, damn it

Se encontraba Perry en uno de los sofás de la oficina de Doofenshmirtz, casi en la misma situación de antes. Todavía llevaba puesta la bata de laboratorio, sin embargo, había revuelto a través del armario del doctor y había encontrado un par de pantalones, pero eran demasiado largos y alcanzaban a cubrir sus pies totalmente. Él tranquilamente bebía a sorbos una taza de café que le habían servido y miraba con atención al doctor mientras escribía en algún papel y de inmediato lo tiraba en la basura. Estaba tratando de llegar a la manera de revertir la poción que había hecho, la misma poción que había convertido a Perry en "un humano sabelotodo", y de esto ya habían sido casi dos días desde que ocurrió la desgracia. Eso es todo lo que había estado haciendo durante los últimos días y medio; escribir una fórmula, el estudiarla y, a continuación, tirarla en la basura. Entonces era, de nuevo partir desde cero.

Escribir-Estudie-Mezcle-Enjuague y repita.

Heinz fulminó con la mirada desde su papeleo a Perry, quien ahora estaba parado paseándose y observando por su oficina. "Sabes, Perry, ¡puedes venir y echarme una mano aquí! ¡¿No se supone que tú estabas aquí porque está misión también es tuya y se supone que deberías ayudarme en esta estúpida misión?!" Perry se apartó de lo que estaba viendo para mirarlo y respondió: "Sí, era yo. Sin embargo," pasó por encima y saltó sobre el sofá, y luego echo en él."¡Estoy tan cansado después de haber sido transformado! Ser un ser humano realmente puede ser desgastante, ¿no lo sabías?" Heinz se levantó y señaló con un dedo acusador al joven.

"¡¿Estás cansado?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir tú con que estás CANSADO?!.¡He estado pasándome toda la noche tratando de ayudarte, pequeño bastardo ingrato!" Perry cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y suspiró. "Bueno... "Heinz esperó la respuesta, esperando que finalmente le ayudaría con la fórmula.

"... Nadie dijo que te quedes hasta tarde."

Tic, tic.

Habiendo sido dicho esto, el doctor loco se lanzó contra Perry, haciéndole perder el sillón y caer en el suelo. Ambos se enzarzaron en una pequeña pelea, rodando por el suelo y lanzando golpes y puñetazos el uno al otro. Por no mencionar, el grado "A" de los insultos.

"¡Ornitorrinco estúpido pero que ya no lo es más gracias a mi mente brillante!"

PUFF.

"¡Científico retrasado que nunca consigue nada con cualquier cosa!"

GOLPE.

"¡Mocoso de Pelo azul!"

PAFF.

" !Anciano!."

Pausa rápida. "... Touche'. "

Perry estaba echado en el suelo, con su cara roja y jadeando con fuerza. Heinz, que también jadeaba pesadamente, le había tirado en el suelo y había apresado las muñecas de Perry por sobre su cabeza con sus propias manos, impidiéndole moverse.

"Mire", dijo, "¡no me gusta esta misión tanto como a ti! Pero si vamos a cambiar de vuelta a la normalidad, entonces vamos a tener que trabajar juntos, ¡¿entendido?!." El joven le dirigió una mirada con los ojos llenos de ira, pero su cara solo se puso más roja.

Esta posición era... **realmente** sugestiva, ahora que él miraba un poco más alrededor. Además, ya que él todavía no tenía ninguna ropa nueva desde su transformación, que el estúpido abrigo de laboratorio que estaba usando había avanzado lentamente hasta la mitad de su muslo durante la riña. ¡_' Esto no hace las cosas mejor que... ¡su rodilla está entre mis piernas maldición-! '_pensó con furia.

Oh, WOW, se estaba poniendo caliente la habitación o ¿algo así? Este chiflado de Doof necesita un Aire Acondicionado en su oficina lo antes posible.

"¡Perry! Dije, ¿entendido?"

Él salió de su aturdimiento y asintió. "¡Sí! Solo... ¡Quítate de encima...!" Heinz vio el espacio personal de su Némesis "ser invadido" y sonrió. Este era el momento perfecto para exigir órdenes ya que esta posición hacía a Perry sentirse incómodo.

_"Así que... ¿no te gusta cuando luces así? Débil, indefenso, y que prácticamente te ofreces hasta para cualquier cosa o ¿algo?_ _"_

Los ojos de Perry se abrieron de golpe y lo miró con incredulidad_._ "¡Por supuesto que no! Es que... se siente... ¡raro! ¡Y me pone nervioso y caliente y todas esas otras emociones que sentiría cualquier estúpido humano! Sólo por favor, quítate de encim--"

"Nah-ah-ahhh," Doofenshmirtz reafirmo el agarre de las muñecas Perry haciéndolo más difícil, asegurándose de que él no sería capaz de moverse en absoluto. La joven víctima retorció su cuerpo, tratando desesperadamente de levantarse y correr, pero fue inútil. "Si persistes en la violencia y el deseo golpearme repetidas veces como antes, tú serás la primera cosa que tendrá que irse. Así que, no más lucha entre cualquiera de nosotros - te dejaré solo, y tú me dejarás solo. Básicamente, no más de dolor físico y duros golpes a nuestro (sobre todo a mi) ego, ¿de acuerdoooo? "

Perry no podía tomar esa mierda, era tan humillante que se aprovechen de ti con chantaje y ¡de esa manera! "B-bien... de acuerdo. No habrá más peleas, lo prometo." dijo tercamente y volvió la cabeza para no mirar más hacia Doofenshmirtz.

_"Ufff... ... Siento que me estoy quemando... "_pensó miserablemente. _'¿Qué diablos?, ¿es acaso así como los seres humanos se sienten cuando alguien está encima de ellos como en este momento? '_

"¡Bien!" Heinz respondió con alegría, "También, hay unaaaa cosa más..." Perry cerró los ojos y suspiró con impaciencia. "¿Qué quieres ahora, maldito-hahh!" Perry se detuvo en medio de una frase, cuando el hombre de más edad (que era ajeno a lo que estaba haciendo) había desplazado la rodilla que fue directo entre sus piernas, lo que rozó muy sutilmente en su contra. Perry tragó saliva y gimió, ¡"Ba-bajar, ¿quieres?! Esto es...tan..."

"No, como dije, una cosa más.", continuó, "Tienes que saber que si intentas algo divertido o no cumples con tu promesa, entonces voy a hacer lo impensable para ti. No me importa si voy a la cárcel por ello o no, pero debes confiar en ello. Será más incómodo que la posición en la que estás ahora. ¿Entiendes? "

Los ojos de Perry permanecieron largo rato fijos en Heinz, y viceversa. El doctor se comenzó ha asustar de la mierda que él había provocado - nunca se había oído ni visto tan serio antes, y el tono de su voz hizo que aquella promesa de amenaza que sonó bastante real y algo que Perry nunca quiso saber qué quería decir con eso. Su labio inferior temblaba como él dijo, "Yo no...Quería sonar así."

"No te gustará cómo se sentirá si tengo que recurrir a aquella acción tampoco".

La respiración de Perry se hizo más fuerte, hasta que finalmente gritó: "¡Está bien, está bien! Prometo no retractarme en mi promesa, de no patear tu trasero, o intentar algo divertido a tu alrededor mientras me encuentro en esta misión tan importante.¡Te lo prometo, lo prometo, lo prometo! "él comenzó a gimotear como su cara se puso más roja tanto con la vergüenza como con la frustración. "Ahora, por favor, por favor," él estaba pidiendo en ese momento, algo que era totalmente distinto a él, "No puedo soportarlo más, déjame ir!"

Doofenshmirtz parpadeó varias veces con sorpresa. Perry se ruborizaba con tanta fuerza que esto pareció que él sufría de una fiebre y el modo que él se torció y se movió debajo de él... él nunca ha visto a su archi-enemigo tan... dispuesto y...

... atractivo.

Esperen un segundo, ¿qué demonios?

"¡DOC! ¡QUITESE!"

Sin dudarlo, Heinz soltó las muñecas de Perry y se sentó, a unos cuantos centímetros de él. "L-Lo siento. Lo había olvidado y aún no ha-"se detuvo y miró fijamente a Perry, quien se incorporó, apretando la bata de laboratorio, donde su corazón latía y jadeaba con increíble fuerza, con su cara todavía roja. Parecía como si se derrumbaría en cualquier momento de un ataque al corazón. Su flequillo le caía sobre los hombros y descansaba a cada lado de su cara.

_"Mi corazón está latiendo increíblemente rápido." _pensó_, 'Maldición... Tengo que verme como Candace cada vez que ve a Jeremy cruzar la calle o Isabella cuando Phineas le dice 'hola' a ella ... "_

Su respiración no estaba ayudando a la situación. En todo. Oh Dios, Perry sonaba y parecía que sólo había actuado en su primera porno o algo así. Heinz tembló ante lo que había pensado su cabeza y gritó, "¡Puedes dejar de sonar así!" Perry miró hacia arriba y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué diablos quieres decir, 'dejar de sonar así'? ¿Cómo quieres que suene?"

¡Oh, dulces padres muertos de Batman!

Bueno, puedes empezar por tomar esa estúpida bata de laboratorio fuera de lugar y dejar de sacudir tu pelo de un lado hacia otro y luego, - NO. "¡N-no juegues a hacerte el tonto! ¡La forma en que estás respirando! Es realmente... ohh, diablos ... realmente es sexual y erótico y yo-"

Silencio…

Perry se le quedó mirando. ¿Qué?.¿Qué diablos, _de verdad_? REALMENTE, ¿Doctor ¿Doof? El pequeño chico con la cara empalmada como si no hubiera mañana, como Heinz se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Sabes qué?, vamos a ir a comprar algo de ropa decente." Ahí estaba. Cambiando de tema, ¡como siempre una buena manera de salir de una conversación difícil! Perry se quedó así y lo siguió hasta la puerta. Ya que ambos caminaron por el pasillo en completo silencio, ambos ruborizados con tanta fuerza como humanamente es posible, Perry murmuró,

"Eres un jodido estúpido."

Doofenshmirtz llevó a Perry a una especie de tienda varonil que olía a colonia que se usa en exceso. Olía horrible, y su nariz que era sensible a los olores fuertes como esos.

Salieron rápidamente, considerando que todo era demasiado caro (y de muy mal olor).

Así que se dirigieron a otra tienda que se encontraba en la plaza del Área Tri-estatal y encontraron una tienda barata y con ropa bastante decente. "Está bien, puedes elegir lo que tú quieras." Doofenshmirtz respondió:"Sólo asegúrate de que la ropa te quepa-y" antes de que pudiera terminar, Perry ya se encontraba corriendo y mirando con asombro a todo tipos de ropas diferentes que se encontraban en stock.

_"Wow, parece realmente emocionado con la ropa..."_ pensó Doofenshmirtz para sí mismo, pero sólo se encogió de hombros y le siguió en silencio.

Perry tomó una gabardina color marrón, con botones abrochados hacia el lado. Tenía grandes bolsillos en los costados y parecía haber pertenecido a Sherlock Holmes, a pesar de no ser idéntico en todos los aspectos. Se la arrojó encima de su hombro y corrió a buscar una camisa blanca de manga larga y una corbata negra. Ahora todo que él necesitaba ahora eran los pantalones. Miró a su alrededor un par de veces y estaba un poco desesperado al no encontrar ninguno. Suspiró hasta que una voz le llamó la atención.

"Hola, ¿necesita ayuda?" Perry miró hacia arriba y vio a una mujer rubia de cabello corto, con un uniforme de trabajo que consistía en un delantal azul, allí de pie y sonriendo. Parecía que estaba en sus primeros años 40. "Ehmm", dijo Perry balbuceando, "S-sí. ¿Sabes dónde están los pantalones? "Ella asintió y le indicó que la siguiera. Llegaron a un estante con bombachos, jeans, y otras variedades de pantalones.

Los ojos de Perry se iluminaron y sonrió. "Gracias a Dios, ahora puedo conseguir algo que realmente me ajusta a la perfección."

La mujer miró a Perry arriba y abajo y notó que la ropa que él llevaba era muy holgada y grande para él. "Um, perdón, pero..." dijo ella, "pero, ¿le gustaría usar esta ropa antes de marcharse? ""!Uh, seguro! Eso sería algo realmente fantástico." Ella respiró con alivio y se rió un poquito,"¡Bueno, bueno! Es que tengo un hijo en casa que usa ropa también holgada y creo que es más mi miedo que te puedas tropezar y caer y hacerte daño, porque las ropas son muy grandes para ti. " Perry se echó a reír un poco. "Sí, es verdad me quedan un poco grandes."

"¡Perryyyyy! " Heinz lo llamaba desde el otro lado de la tienda. "¡¿No estás listo todavía?! ¡Tenemos que irnos! Cuanto antes mejor, ¿alguna vez has oído de ello?"

La mujer parpadeó dos o tres veces en él y luego volvió a fijarse en Perry. "¿Es tu padre?"-preguntó educadamente."-Ehh! Eem, n-no, él es mi compañero de habitación... uh! Vamos al mismo colegio y se ofreció a comprarme algo de ropa nueva." Ella lo miró y dijo: "¿Está en la universidad? Uhm... parece mucho mayor que tú. Quiero decir ...MUCHO."

"Creo que está sólo en sus últimos años 20, a principios de los años treinta".Perry respondió con honestidad, "Él realmente no habla de si mismo, sólo cuando tiene que hacerlo, que es cuando da sus diatribas, y ni siquiera lo sabe."

"Ah, ya veo." -replicó ella,"¡Oh, usted necesita zapatos y los calcetines! Espere, ya vuelvo".

Perry se quedó donde estaba y esperó a que regresara cuando ella se fue corriendo. "Oye", murmuró una voz. Perry saltó por la sorpresa de que Heinz se encontraba de pie junto a él de la nada. Huh, era extraño. "¡No me asustes así! ¡Joder!" Se cruzó de brazos y le propino un puntapié en señal molestia. "Sabes, no hemos venido aquí para que puedas ligar con las chicas, ¿de acuerdo?" Perry lo miró y frunció el ceño. " No 'coqueteo', ella me echa una mano. Ella dijo que ella iba a traerme mis - "

"¡ZAPATOS!", chilló fuertemente la mujer dicha como ella llegó corriendo a ellos, "¡Y CALCETINES!" Se agachó, jadeando como si acabara de correr un maratón, y puso las manos sobre sus rodillas. "¡Aquí vamos!, ¡Creo que van a ir muy bien con tu traje!". Heinz los tomó entre sus manos desde que las de Perry se habían llenado lo suficiente. Ellos eran negros y bastante brillantes, se pareció a algo que un abogado se llevaría, mientras los calcetines no eran nada especial. Solamente regulares blancos."¿Cómo supiste su talla de zapatos?"Preguntó Heinz.

"Oooh, simplemente lo llamamos el instinto de una madre".Ella respondió con orgullo. "¡Ahora vamos a pagar por todo esto para que usted pueda sacarse esas cosas viejas!" Perry siguió alegremente mientras Heinz también hizo en su persecución. _¿' Qué es con todas "las viejas" bromas en este capítulo? '_

Tan pronto como habían terminado de pagar por todo, Perry entró en el vestidor y salió con el aspecto de un agente secreto estereotipado, como no había ninguna razón para ocultarlo. Aún tenía la marca de fábrica de su clásico sombrero, por supuesto. La mujer juntó sus manos y lo miró con destellos en los ojos. "¡Te ves tan adorable!" le arrulló.

Doofenshmirtz no dijo nada, sólo se rascó la nuca y dijo algo en voz baja.

Perry, respiró profundamente y fijó su sombrero un poco y sonrió a la mujer. "Gracias por toda su ayuda, señorita...?"

"¡Ah, lo siento! Mi nombre es Brenda." ella respondió, y sonrió muy dulcemente hacia él. Perry, asintió con la cabeza y le tendió la mano para despedirse de ella, "Yo soy Perry. Gracias de nuevo."

"Fue un placer, Perry." le estrechó la mano y se volvió a Heinz."Ahora, ustedes dos cuidan el uno del otro, ¿me oyes? ¡Espero que incluso al graduarse en la universidad juntos!"

Él le dio una mirada de "¿de-que-estás-hablando?", pero Perry le agarró la muñeca y los condujeron a ambos a la puerta como él le devolvió el saludo a Brenda. "Gracias, señora. ¡Adiós!"

La campana de la puerta sonó, ya que se abrió y los dos hombres se dirigían de nuevo a la D.E.I para trabajar en aquella fórmula."Errr, Perry?" Heinz preguntó, "¿Qué quería decir cuando dijo" graduarse en la universidad? " Perry sonrió, se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, sin darse cuenta que todavía tenía la mano agarrando la muñeca de Heinz.

La cosa extraña es, que ninguno de ellos se preocupó el camino entero de regreso.


End file.
